Family Reunion
by Rosie502
Summary: When Cronus threatens The families of the 7, The families all must learn the secret. To save themselves,an the 7. Chapter 2 now up! : thanks for the reviews!
1. Predictions and Planning

Hera stood near the news stand, as the Oracle made his prediction, witch was to be expected, he was an oracle after all. "Unless they are protected, The seven's kin will perish" He said, with his blue eyes aglo. "Then protection they shall get" Said Hera

calmly (as always).

On her way back to the dorm, Hera concocted a plan. She called Hermes, and told him to bring each of the seven hero's families to the school. She did not explain further. As she passed by the brownstone, she used her powers to make 7 extra rooms. Each

one with enough bed's and such, for each of the 7 families. She then, cast an enchantment, so that each of the families could neither be seen, nor heard by ANY of the heroes. _This way, _she thought. _They will discover the secrets, without the children _

_worrying about it_. As she reached the school, she smiled. Happy, that this was all giong according to plan.


	2. Explination

As the families stood in the brownstone, Hera sat quietly. Bickering was all she heard. Between siblings, and parents, it was quite loud. She waited annoyed, for another minute. "Quiet!" she yelled finally. The families gaped, shocked that the frail looking

woman could make such a noise. "As you know," she started "Your children have all been picked for special programs." She hesitated, wondering breifly how she would put this. "But what you have been told , is a lie." There were several gasps, and

woman with red hair, looked like she was going to say something, untill Hera put up her index finger, to silence them. "Your children are descendants of 7 great hero's. Many of them, you may know of." She pointed to Jay's parents (for he is an only child)

"Jay, is a descendant of Jason of the Argonauts." She pointed to Atlanta's parents and 2 brothers, and said "Atlanta is a descendant of the great Artemis" She continued to name each of the 7 hero's and their ancestors. When she ended, each family

looked shocked. But their were no non believers. It was after about 5 minutes when Atlanta's brothers, (Chad and Dylan) spoke up simultaneously. "So we're related to greek gods?"


	3. Fighting and Uncovering

* * *

I do not own Cott (duh) .:):);););););););););););):D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

* * *

As the families stood in the hallway of the brownstone, hidden, after a day of watching the heroes. They had seen Harry lift weights, Atlanta run a 10 second mile, and Odie create a software program in 5 minutes. They were amazed. They had met all of

the gods, even Zeus. They were now waiting for the heroes to return. When the heroes finally returned, filled with laughter from their friday night. It was then when Hera lifted the enchantment. "M-M-Mom?" Stuttered Archie, to a tall blonde woman, who

was, obviously, his mother. Hera spoke next, "As you can see, your families are all here, what you didn't see, is that they have been observing you, the entire day." Jay looked confused. "But, why?" He asked. "Beacause they are in danger, from Cronus."

Replied Hera. "The oracle forsaw that you family members, within 1 week will be attacked. The outcome was not seen. That is up to you." And she left. As if on cue, the team began to assemble. The all ran to the guy's rooms, but Jay's mom tried to follow.

"I'm sorry, mom but you can't come in." He said, gently. "But, maybe I can help?" She said, sounding almost hurt. HE paused "Mom, this is what we do, its our destiny" He said finally, and shut the door. "Well!" She said, frustrated, and stomped away. And

so began the fight.


	4. The plan

Jay was confused, his mother had not spoken since the previous night. He decided to shake it off, and focus on the task at hand; Cronus, though- he couldnt quite shake the feeling that he needed to speak with his mother. The plan was this: the heroes would protect they're families, themselves. Untill Cronuses latest plot could be foiled. It was a straight forward plan. Foolproof. Or at least, he thought it was...


	5. DISCONTINUED

Heyy pplz :(

As you can tell by the titile, the story is now discontinued....

for many reasons...

Chapters are too short.

I am the QUEEN of procrastination.

I forgot how i was gonna end it. :P

I suck :(

Ya....

so...

But this does give me an idea for a Percy jackson and the olympians fan fic...

If anybody else wants to use this idea just let me know k?

3

Luv YA!!!!!


End file.
